Bought
by AznFlyingKitty
Summary: Of all the Buyers that Zack has introduced to Cloud, Sephiroth has got to be the weirdest one yet. SC, warnings inside.


**A/N:** Welcome to my first oneshot, my first lemon, my first completed fanfic, and my first Final Fantasy fic… all rolled into one! Honestly, writing this made me blush a little.

**Warnings:** anal, AU, hard yaoi/slash (male on male action), lack of decent plot, mentions of human slaves and sales, oral, rimming, slight voyeurism/exhibitionism

If any of the above bothers you, please leave now.

* * *

"Isn't he such a good find?" my Caretaker asked, beaming at the prestigious looking man with the long, silver colored hair. I loved my Caretaker—honestly, I did—, but sometimes I felt as if the spiky-haired man wanted to ship me off to a Buyer a little too much.

The man sneered. He had interesting eyes--pretty green ones with irises that were slitted like a cat's. "I'll be the judge of that," he said smoothly, his sensual voice causing shivers to run down my spine. My brow furrowed in both thought and slightly disturbed curiosity. Buyers typically had no particular affect on me, but something about this man was different. I shook myself from my thoughts when his eyes slid from my Caretaker to me, and he ordered, "Get on your knees, boy."

"Excuse me?!" I demanded. No potential Buyer had ever even touched me, let alone making me get on my knees and what? Suck him off? I glanced at Zack, my Caretaker, but he only smiled at me.

"Go on, Cloud," he said cheerily. "Sephiroth's a good guy."

I slid to my knees uncertainly, my eyes darting between the two men in the room. The man—Sephiroth, I supposed—walked briskly to me, gripping my blond hair firmly but with surprising gentleness. A moment later, his leather pants were unzipped and slightly pulled down, and his dick was pulled out.

My eyes widened at the sight. The thing was fucking huge! I glanced at Zack again, praying that he'd tell me that I wouldn't have to do this, but he just grinned and motioned for me to continue with a rather lewd gesture. I flushed, and my trembling hands reached up to touch the man's cock.

He hissed as my fingers trailed along smooth skin, and warm fingers rubbed soothingly across my scalp. I leaned closer to him, pressing my head into his touch, and dimly noted that he became harder with every puff of air that I breathed onto his cock. I fisted my hand around him and pumped a few times, watching in morbid fascination as a drop of pearly white precum leaked from the tip. My tongue flicked out of my mouth, and I was licking the salty liquid away before I even realized it.

Fingers gripped the back of my head to keep me still, and the tip of the man's erection pushed insistently against my lips, demanding entrance. I granted it, albeit a bit wearily, and let his cock slide slowly into my mouth. It was hot and heavy, and I had a little trouble getting air to my lungs before I realized that I should probably be breathing through my nose. I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, and I vaguely recalled Zack proudly announcing that I had no gag reflex, something I didn't quite care about until now. I pulled my head back slowly, flattening my tongue against the bottom of the man's dick and feeling the grip on my hair tighten considerably.

"Go ahead. Fuck his mouth," Zack said to Sephiroth, nearly causing me to jump in surprise. I had almost forgotten that he had been standing there.

I looked up at the man's face, only to see a wide smirk stretching his lips. "Oh, I do believe I will," he purred huskily. His nearly glowing eyes, locked directly with mine, glinted with what seemed like an animalistic hunger before he slammed back into my mouth, causing me to cry out. He moaned at the vibrations around him and swiftly pulled away again, leaving just the head inside my mouth. My tongue moved before he could, automatically digging itself into his slit, determined to do something—though I wasn't quite sure what—to him. "Fucking hell," he muttered, eyes fluttering as if fighting to stay open.

I sort of liked the taste. It was bitter and salty, but something about it just made me crave more. I sucked on his head like I would those rare lollipops Zack sometimes gave me, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he let out a slew of curses. There was some part of me that rather liked making this stern-looking man lose control. One of my hands slipped around to fondle his sac, the other attempted to soothe my own growing problem. I moaned and squirmed slightly as his cock began to pound in and out of my mouth. I rubbed my tongue against him and sucked, seeing as those were the practically only things I could do.

"He is a rather good find," Sephiroth murmured, and my eyes narrowed at the fact that his voice seemed almost perfectly normal. I gave a particularly harsh suck and he grunted, shoving himself into my mouth with unnecessary force in retaliation. He turned his head to Zack, never relenting on the constant pounding into my mouth. "You say that this is his first ever sexual contact with another?"

"He's a natural, ain't he?" Zack's voice seemed a little shaky, and when I glanced at him, I saw one of his hands inside his pants, jerking up and down roughly. His head was thrown back in bliss, jet black hair pressed against the wall as his eyes began to slip shut. "You can fuck him if you'd like," Zack said offhandedly. "Just don't scar him—physically or mentally. He's too precious of a kid."

My eyes widened in disbelief at his words, and I squeaked, distantly hearing a groan above me. Would my Caretaker really let my virginity be taken away by only a possible Buyer? Wouldn't I be more "precious" as a virgin? Fear sped up the thrumming of my heart, aided slightly by excitement. Would this mysterious, rather sexy man actually take Zack up on his offer?

Sephiroth smirked at me, finally pulling all of himself out. I gasped for breath as soon as he did so, thankful for a chance to take in large gulps of air. My throat felt raw, but my mouth felt a little... empty. His mesmerizing eyes held mine as he gently pushed me to the carpeted floor and positioned himself above me. His nimble fingers worked on removing my clothes, and his mouth nipped along my jaw line.

"You'll never question me again," he whispered into my ear, referring to my first words to him. I stiffened slightly as I realized that I had done exactly what Zack had instructed me not to do—disobey or question a buyer. The man—Sephiroth—sucked my earlobe into his mouth, biting it then licking it shortly afterward. I shivered, pressing myself into his touch as he played with my nipples.

"I'll never see you again," I snapped, not sounding as intimidating as I would've liked because I was so breathless. "You'll just be another Buyer that I'll forget a week from now."

Sephiroth grinned against my neck, biting and sucking whatever patches of skin he could reach. I arched upwards, moaning slightly. "I'd believe you if I wasn't so sure that you wouldn't forget the man that took your virginity." His voice was muffled, and I was glad he couldn't see my blush at the sounds that I was making.

"Nyah!" My back lifted sharply as his hand rubbed my hard-on, desperately trying to get more of that delicious friction. I was absolutely mortified at the sound that came out of me; it was embarrassing as fuck! I squeezed my eyes shut, partially in pleasure but mostly from embarrassment. _Please tell me he hadn't noticed that..._

"Mm, liked that, did you?" he purred, hand slipping under my jeans to pump my erection. "Tell me, Cloud, would you like me to fuck you?" I heard myself whine pathetically at his tortuously slow pace, squirming with impatience. His fingernail poked into my slit, and I nearly screamed in pleasure. "Answer me, Cloud." My breathing was ragged as I forced my eyes open again, and my concentration met an early death when I looked into his eyes.

"Buy me," I managed at last. "If you want to fuck me, then buy me first."

"Smart boy you have here," Sephiroth said to Zack, turning his head away from me. _No!_ my mind screamed in outrage. _Look at me! Me, dammit!_ It calmed down when he turned back to me, inwardly pleased. "Too bad for you, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured. "I'm about to fuck you anyway."

I was frozen, my brain desperately trying to make sense of what the man was saying, as he quickly stripped me of my pants. My legs were placed over the man's shoulders, and I looked at him in confusion. "What are you—?" My words were cut off by a long, wanton moan as warm lips wrapped around my cock. It was absolutely incredible and absolutely too short when he pulled away as soon as he had taken all of me into his mouth. I whimpered and bucked my hips, wishing to have that tight, wet heat around me again. His smirking lips trailed downward, briefly pausing at my balls before continuing onward in their little journey.

I jerked helplessly and moaned as something wet and pliant wriggled itself past my ring of muscles. It was an odd yet somehow extremely pleasurable sensation. "Stop it," I ground out, furiously blushing when I felt a somewhat familiar tightening in my stomach. "I-I'm going to..."

"Ah, forgot to tell you," Zack panted from his place on the floor a little bit away from us. "From what I know, Spikey here has never experienced a proper orgasm. Poor thing." Orgasm... I had heard the word before, when the other pets had talked about their wet dreams or dirty fantasies, though I more often heard it referred to with cruder terms. I had tried jerking off once or twice, just to see what all the talk was about, but it didn't seem that special to me. I had only felt tired and messy afterward.

The tongue seemed to become even more frenzied at Zack's words. It lathered saliva over and inside my opening, darting in and out of me. I felt something else slide in along with it, soon realizing it to be one of Sephiroth's long and elegant fingers. I unconsciously clenched around the intrusion, pursing my lips at the new sensation. The feeling wasn't painful, per say, but it was odd and uncomfortable. The finger stroked my walls almost lovingly as a second one joined it.

I hissed in pain. This one stung. Lips moved once again to surround my cock as fingers worked steadily on stretching me, making sure to be especially gentle. My breath hitched and white flashed across my eyes as the fingers rubbed against an especially pleasurable spot in me.

"Do that again," I demanded breathlessly, screaming in rapture as pressure was applied onto that spot once more, timed perfectly with a hard suck. My hips jerked wildly as my vision turned white, and I spilled myself into the man's waiting mouth. I felt Sephiroth swallow a couple of times until I stopped. He pulled his head away, but his fingers remained firmly lodged up my ass.

"You are never," he growled, "allowed to cum again without my permission. Do you hear me?" His voice was hard, but his eyes glinted in satisfaction. Yet to come off my post-orgasm high, I merely nodded and gasped for breath. My body still shook slightly, and my head spun from the pure pleasure that I had recently experienced.

"That...," I breathed out, too amazed and overwhelmed at the feeling to string together a proper sentence yet. My breathing was rushed and shallow, and sweat caused my hair to cling to to my face. "That was amazing." I shifted my wide-eyed gaze from the ceiling to the smug man on top of me, feeling an odd urge to sift my fingers through that beautiful hair of his. "Can we do that again?"

Sephiroth chuckled while Zack burst out into breathy laughter. "Oh, Spike, you're just too cute," my caretaker said fondly. "What do you say, Seph? Up for another round?"

I was met with another one of the man's smirks. "Of course," he said, rubbing his fingers against that spot again. I bit back a moan, whimpering instead, as my hips jerked upwards. My breath was coming out in uneven pants as my legs slipped off of the man's shoulders, which were still covered in the dark green silk shirt of his. He took my hand and placed three of my fingers on my lips, watching me greedily when he said, "Suck."

I obeyed immediately, curious to see what he was up to next. He inserted another finger into me, sucking the base of my neck in apology when I cried out in pain. After a little more exploring from his fingers, he pulled away and stood up, lips curling in feral pleasure when he heard my whimper of loss.

"Stretch yourself for me, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured. "And make sure you do a good job because that'll be the last bit of preparation that you're going to get."

My breath hitched slightly as my fingers slipped from my mouth, eyes glued to the slowly disrobing figure in front of me. I paid no heed to the digits moving inside and up my opening, instead focusing on beautiful skin stretched tantalizingly over hard muscles. I took in his regal-looking face, his dusty pink nipples, and I had to make sure that I wasn't drooling when he slid his pants completely off. The man was just so sexy.

"Sephiroth," I whined, squirming impatiently on the floor. "Please. I... I need..."

"What do you need, Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered, walking over to me and entwining his fingers into my hair.

I could feel heat dominating my entire face, and I briefly wondered exactly how hard I was blushing. I stared determinedly into the man's pretty eyes and said, "You. I need you."

"And you'll have me," he replied softly, tugging my hair just enough to pull me into my first kiss. I practically melted into his touch, absolutely enthralled at the way his tongue slipped teasingly over my lips and into my mouth to play with my own tongue. I broke away and hissed as he slid inside me with one slow, smooth thrust, not even bothering to remove my fingers.

"Relax," Sephiroth whispered as I quickly pulled my fingers away. He moved my legs until my knees were almost pressed against my chest and instructed me to hold them in place. "It's okay, Cloud. It'll feel good soon."

"It better," I grumbled, trying to relax as he finally stopped moving. The pain still lingered and it felt really weird to be stretched so fully, but for some odd reason I trusted the man to make sure I was okay.

"I'm going to move now, alright, Cloud?" Before I could respond, he was pulling back, and tingles of pleasure danced along the pain. He thrust forward, nailing that special spot with deadly accuracy.

"Oh Gaia," I murmured as pleasure roared through my veins. I could feel myself clenching spasmodically around him, but I was too caught up in the feeling to stop. "Again," I breathed.

"Mm, pet, do you know how tight you are?" Sephiroth hissed, seemingly ignoring my request. He removed my hands and placed my legs around his waist, gripping my hips afterwards. He pulled out again with incredible slowness before slamming back inside me.

"Ah!" I was lost in pleasure as he repeatedly hit that spot with every brutal thrust. My back was almost totally lifted off the floor, and my fingers wound themselves in soft, silver locks. "I-I'm about to..."

"What, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, firmly gripping my straining erection around the base to stave off my incoming orgasm. "Are you about to cum?" he purred, dramatically slowing his thrusts. "Do you remember what we agreed about you cumming?" He nipped my ear and whispered, "Beg me." He continued thrusting again, deliberately missing that spot each time.

"Ah, p-please," I whimpered. "Let me cum." I writhed, feeling so ready to burst. "P-Please! Ah!" I met his thrusts, desperate for some sort of release. "M-Master!"

"Very good, Cloud," Sephiroth hissed. He relaxed his hold on my erection, switching to languidly stroking me. His thrusts were once again perfectly aimed, and he said, "Cum, pet."

Just like that, I came. I came harder than I ever had before, clenching around the man inside me as he continued to move. My body was racked with pleasure, and I could distantly hear myself screaming. After a few more thrusts, Sephiroth stilled, and a pleasant warmth filled me. Never bothering to pull himself out of me, Sephiroth sat up and placed me on his lap with my legs still wrapped around his waist. His warm arms encircled me comfortingly, and I let myself relax into his hold.

"So, Cloud," Zack said, and I could hear him pulling up his zipper. "What do you think about Sephiroth?"

"I like him," I mumbled into a strong shoulder. I closed my eyes, savoring these last few moments I had with a Buyer that was probably never going to come back again.

"Hear that, Seph?" Zack asked. "He said he likes you." A familiar hand ruffled my hair. "So I was thinking about getting a silver collar for him. Y'know, to match your hair. What do you think?"

Wait. "Collar?" I echoed. Only bought pets had collars. So why would I...?

"It's fine," Sephiroth said, pulling me closer to him but otherwise ignoring me. "You have all of his things ready to go, I assume?"

"Yes, sir," Zack said proudly. "It'll be ready to go whenever you're ready."

My eyes were opened by now, and I pushed away from my cozy source of warmth, though I only managed to get about five inches of space between us. "Am I...?"

"Cloud," Zack said, and I whipped my head to look at him. "Meet Sephiroth, your new owner."

My head slowly turned back to the man I was currently sitting on. "Hi," I said shyly, unable to keep the grin off of my face.

I decided right then that I really liked the way his lips felt on mine.

* * *

**A/N:** If you've managed to get this far down, I congratulate you. You can, in turn, congratulate me by dropping a review. ;)

Also, for those fanfic veterans out there, I'm a bit confused about how beta-ing works. PM me if you don't mind explaining.


End file.
